Villancico Navideño
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Pero algo que el pequeño Kazuto no comprendía era cómo la humanidad podría celebrar la Navidad habiendo hecho lo propio semanas atrás con Halloween. Fuck you, sociedad. /Este escrito participa del evento navideño del grupo en FB SAO Fickers./ Feliz Navidad, Hana-chan


El universo de Sword Art Online y sus personajes son propiedad de Reki Kawahara y A-1 Pictures. Yo solo solo los utilizo en mis escritos sin ánimos de lucro.

Este drabble (?) participa en el evento navideño Secret´s Santa del grupo de Facebook SAO Fickers. Específicamente, es un regalo para el user _hana_oniichan._

 _Villancico Navideño._

Kirigaya Kazuto siempre fue lo que se consideró un ser humano hogareño. Siempre y cuando la definición de hogareño coincidiera con la suya de _quedarse en casa_ y no la que conoce el resto del mundo.

Por lo que casi podría decirse que las felices fiestas a fines de año solo signifcaban eventos especiales en los MMORPGs en los que se encontraba participando. Ah, y ponche. Y dulces. Muchos dulces.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de las fiestas navideñas, no es como si las lucecillas y el amor y el sentimiento familiar agobiante propio de esas fechas le incomodara de alguna manera.

 _Meh._

Pero algo que el pequeño Kazuto no comprendía era cómo la humanidad podría celebrar la Navidad habiendo hecho lo propio semanas atrás con Halloween.

 _Fuck you, sociedad._

—Kirito-kun…— la voz de aquella persona hizo eco en su cabeza mientras sostenía el teléfono a duras penas al tanto luchaba consigo mismo para no caer de la cama. Observó el calendario electrónico sobre la cabecera de su cama; era el 23 de diciembre y las primeras nevadas empezaban a poblar las calles solitarias de la prefectura de Saitama— discúlpame, ¿te he despertado? —. Había un hilo de preocupación en la voz del interlocutor al otro lado. Kazuto aún no podía recuperarse al completo cuando balbuceó una maldición y terminó de salir de la cama.

—Asuna…no, no. Estaba por levantarme.

—¿De veras? Porque a juzgar por los ruidos parecías tener una batalla a muerte con un boss, jejeje.

El antaño Espadachín Negro contempló su cama desordenada y frunció el ceño en clara señal de disgusto—Bueno, no estás tan alejada de la realidad, Asuna.

—¡¿Eh?!

—No es nada, Asuna, estoy bien. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—Oh— la chica del otro lado del teléfono empezó a sonar indecisa antes de responder —, todo va bien. Estoy haciendo las maletas y me preguntaba a que hora nos encontraríamos mañana.

Kazuto, completamente en blanco, empezo a explotarse la cabeza tratando de buscar una conversación en lo más profundo de su subconsciente que satisfaciera a la fiera espadachina quien, sin que él lo supiera, le estaba montando una treta.

—Asuna, creo que— la fémina lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

—En el bar de Agil a las ocho, ¡adiós, Kirito-kun!

Con el pitido familiar del teléfono colgado haciéndole compañía, Kazuto observó a la nada frente a él como si esperara que algo se lo tragara en cualquier instante. Allá se iban sus planes de farmeo intenso toda la noche en ALO.

Con un ruido seco se dejó caer en la cama mientras maldecía a quién sabe qué.

 _Fuck you, Navidad._

Habiendo pasado la mayor parte del día anterior sin hacer algo en específico, Kazuto se encontraba planchado en una butaca del bar de Agil, quien se encontraba preparando ponche, rico y exquisito ponche. Sino, Kazuto no tendría razón para llegar temprano.

Su reloj marcaba las 19:27 y no había rastro de vida en el bar, como siempre. Agil estaba sonriente y tarareaba un villancico siendo eso extremadamente raro para un hombre de su talla. Pero Kazuto no es de los que juzgan así que mantuvo la boca cerrada, a la espera de que el feroz guardián deje su tesoro al descubierto.

20:35 y no hay rastros de Asuna. Kazuto no ha tocado el ponche que Agil le ha tendido hace como ya diez minutos y no para de mirar el reloj.

Está preocupado, eso es obvio. Klein ha salido a buscar a las demás chicas con la promesa de vigilar las calles por si llega a ver a la novia de su amigo. No obstante, no hay llamadas de Klein ni de Asuna.

20:53 y Kazuto ya está buscándola por las calles.

Hace frío afuera y Kazuto no sabe si volver al bar o seguirla buscando. Con las manos en los bolsillos camina con pasos apresurados por las calles nevadas buscando a su pelirroja. Klein ya ha llegado al bar con las demás y para su pesar en su informe no hay rastros de Asuna.

Ha llegado a la estación y hay cierta esencia en el aire que le es familiar. Esforzándose, la rastrea hasta un banco descolorido cubierto por la nieve. Se da cuenta que es una bolsa sellada que tiene rastros del perfume de su pelirroja. Kazuto sabe que debería sentirse avergonzado por portarse como un sabueso y se jura no contárselo a nadie.

Sin embargo, el paquete está ahí en sus manos y no Asuna y bien que a Kazuto le gustaría intercambiar pero en fin, el paquete, que obviamente es un regalo —Kazuto espera que sea para él—, significa que la dueña de sus pensamientos debe andar cerca.

Y oh, sorpresa, no está.

Recorre la ciudad paquete bajo el brazo y la encuentra en las zonas comerciales con el rostro más desamparado que le conoció alguna vez.

—Asuna— la mencionada se espanta notoriamente mientras da vuelta a encarar a la muerte—, ¿buscabas esto?.

Kazuto levanta el paquete con una sonrisa de serpiente mientras lanza un risa muda con la frase _Te pillé_ grabada en ella.

Kazuto se esperaba que ella saltara a sus brazos para abrazarlo mientras se disculpaba por haberlo preocupado, que no la soltara nunca y que se quedara con ella toda la vida.

 _NAH._

Se ganó un golpe por no haberla llamado, y por si había curioseado con el obsequio.

 _Fuck you, clichés._

El mentado obsequio resultó ser una bufanda negra que Asuna misma había hecho. Y que Asuna había dejado sin querer en el banco de la estación mientras esperaba a Lis quien debía recogerla. Debía.

Ahora caminaban juntos bajo la nieve rumbo al bar de Agil y Kazuto se las había ingeniado para cubrir a ambos con _su_ bufanda. Primer _strike_ a su favor.

Mientras caminaban abrazados, Kazuto empezó a tararear sin querer el villancico que antes había escuchado de Agil logrando que Asuna se detuviera —y a él dicho sea de paso —bastante sonrojada lo que despertó todas las alarmas en la semidormida consciencia del Espadachín Negro.

—Kirito-kun— ella lo miró a los ojos, curiosa—, ¿si sabes que eso no es un villancico, sino la marcha nupcial no?

—¡¿AH?¡

El fin.

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

¡Hey! Feliz Navidad atrasada y año nuevo y esas cosas que se acostumbran decir (¿?)

Bien, Hana-chan. Espero te haya gustado mi obsequio. ¡Felices Fiestas atrasadas!

Bye (?)


End file.
